


Cho and Hermione

by rainy_friday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_friday/pseuds/rainy_friday
Summary: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts and dark times are dawning. As life at Hogwarts gets more and more dangerous, the students' friendships deepen. But is there more? Hurt by the boys, Cho and Hermione turn to each other, realizing they have more in common than their love for studying...
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Cho and Hermione

I have always had a good memory. When I was little, I would always beat my siblings at a muggle game my cousins had gifted us,  _ Memory _ , testing exactly that - your memory. I already knew it was extraordinary back then by the way my older sister Mei stared at me with envy and annoyance from across the cards. That being said, it’s probably the reason why I was sorted into Ravenclaw six years ago, rather than Slytherin, where she and most of my family was sorted. At least on my dad’s side since my mother was muggleborn. Yes, it is definitely to my advantage, having such a good memory. Therefore, I think that I’ll be able to recite this story quite well. It all began the very first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts, September 1st. 

Surely you can remember how misty, dark and foggy it was that summer, all those years ago. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, and along with him, the death eaters. On September 1st there were mixed feelings on platform 9 ¾. Some didn’t believe it, some tried to ignore it and some were frightened. I remember feeling... uneasy. As if there was a weight on my chest or a bee in my lungs, scared of the dark and wanting to get out. Of course mum noticed it. 

‘Everything is alright,’ she told me, holding my face in her hands. ‘You’re safe.’ 

How often had she told me that, that summer after Cedric died? And w ho would have guessed that I would not want to let go of my mum before the start of sixth year? I’d never had a problem with boarding the train, waving goodbye to my parents and my little brother Bo but today I didn’t want her to let go of me. 

‘Mum…’ 

‘You have to go now, darling’. 

I nodded and attempted a smile. I had to let go. Besides, I was sixteen and Hogwarts was a safe place. Thinking about this, I closed the door to the train but I couldn’t shake the thought of bad things happening around us. It was in the wind ruffling Bo’s hair, in the forced smile on the parents’ faces, even in the clouded sky above.  _ He  _ was everywhere. 

As a child, I had heard the stories of him. My parents avoided the subject around us but my sister, brother and I knew that they spoke about him and everything that had happened when they were young. ‘He’ they would say oddly high low-pitched and we’d know exactly who they referred to. As kids, however, we really didn’t know anything about him and the terror he had caused when we were younger - all we knew was that he was a bad person, somebody who had killed and tortured others, somebody whom my parents had reasons to avoid talking about. Finally, when my twin-brother Jin and I were ten years old and our sister Mei eleven (this was only weeks before she was headed to Hogwarts), they sat us all down and told us the whole tale. The same shiver which I had felt back then ran down my spine as I eyed the Daily Prophet which my best friend Isolde was reading across from me, more specifically the title “Proof that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is  _ not _ back”. 

Regardless of the unusually quiet atmosphere in the compartment, I was relieved to finally be seated on the Hogwarts Express, going back to my second home where I could finally distract myself from the terrible darkness outside. 

‘Anything interesting?’ Marietta, who was peeking over Isolde’s shoulder, asked as the train dove into another cloud of mist. 

‘Not really,’ Isolde said, folding the paper shut and tossing it aside. 

‘Oh, speaking of interesting. Wait ‘til you hear this,’ Padma Patil said, pulling out a magazine from her bag and clearing her throat. ‘Which death eater are you? The ultimate quiz’.’ 

‘Where the bloody hell did you get that?’ I asked, pulling the magazine from Padma’s hands. 

‘Some funky-looking person gave it to me in Diagon Alley,’ Padma responded. 

‘Of course,’ Isolde said and rested her chin on her knees. ‘That place really has sunk low, hasn’t it?’ 

‘It has,’ Marietta sighed. ‘I didn’t think it would be that bad but then I noticed the way Mrs. Weasley was guarding her children, Hermione and Har-’. She stopped, looking down and mumbled: ‘It really is bad’. 

Our compartment fell into silence. On one hand, because we thought about our beloved Diagon Alley, on the other, because our thoughts wandered to Harry Potter. His name had been mentioned immensely during the summer. He had been in the Ministry and fought off a number of Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself at the end of last term, Luna had told us. In addition to that, there had been mentions of an important prophecy, although nobody knew exactly what it had foreseen, as it had been destroyed. 

‘Have you spoken to him yet?’ Padma addressed me in a soft voice. I shook my head. 

The silence was broken by none other than my brother Jin who knocked on the door of our compartment. According to everyone who knew us, my brother and I looked identical, but Jin and I had never agreed. Granted, we had the same thick, dark hair, brown eyes, and slender figure, but in terms of personality, we were polar opposites. He loved being the center of attention, I preferred the company of few friends. He was a charmer, I couldn’t bear to flash a smile for the sole purpose of smiling. He was a Slytherin, I was a Ravenclaw (although, for the binary opposition to properly work, maybe I should have been a Gryffindor). Grinning, he stepped into our compartment, making sure his robes didn’t get caught in the door.

‘Ladies,’ he said nodding to us politely, ‘How was your summer?’ 

Marietta, Padma and Isolde each muttered a ‘good’ or ‘excellent’. They didn’t think that well of Slytherins. 

‘Well you lot seem happy. You should try drinking some chamomile tea, our grandmother swears by it. Apparently it made her rheumatism  _ and  _ diabetes go away.’ 

I rolled my eyes as Isolde and Marietta chuckled. 

‘You think we have rheumatism?’ Padma said, one eyebrow raised. She loved to challenge proud Slytherins. Especially Jin. 

Before he could answer I stood up, placing my hand on the door handle. 

‘Did you actually just turn up to chit-chat or do you have something to tell us, Jin?’ I asked, already annoyed with his bright smile. Living with a person determined to become the next Minister of Magic could be very… challenging. 

‘Nope, I did not enter Ravenclaw territory just to chit-chat to my lovely sister, surprisingly. I just happened to run into a stressed-looking prefect who must have thought I was on my way to my sister and urged me to tell you, Padma, that he’s looking for you’. 

‘Bollocks! I totally forgot the prefects were supposed to meet up!’ Quickly, Padma ran off to the door, pushing Jin aside. She could be a little forgetful. 

‘Good luck!’ he called after her and turned to us, ‘Now she really needs that camomile tea, d’you reckon the trolley lady has any?’ 

I couldn’t help but smirk as Marietta suddenly pointed out of the window. 

‘Look, we must be in Hogsmeade soon,’ she said. I followed her gaze and looked out over the familiar landscape. The mist had thinned out and we could see the lake in the distance. Looking out, I felt hopeful. Somewhere inside of me, beyond my fears, I knew it would be a good year. 


End file.
